1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrostatic discharge (ESD) protections, and more particularly, to an integrated circuit (IC) package architecture with ESD protection in which the support bars or tie bars of the lead frame are arranged proximate to no-connect pins so that the ESD robustness of the IC package can be enhanced and the structural complexity of the same can be simplified.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrostatic discharge (ESD) is a movement of static electricity from a nonconductive surface, which usually causes damage to the semiconductors and various other circuit components in IC packages. A person walking on a carpet, for instance, can carry an amount of electrostatic charge up to several thousands of volts under high relative humidity (RH) conditions and over 10,000 volts under low relative humidity conditions. If such a person touches an IC package by hand, the electrostaticity on his/her body is instantaneously discharged via the pins of the IC package to the enclosed IC chip, thus causing ESD damage to the internal circuit of the IC chip. The ESD damage is particularly common and severe on CMOS (complementary metal-oxide semiconductor) IC devices.
To protect IC packages against ESD damage, various solutions have been proposed. One solution suggests the provision of an ESD protection circuit between the internal circuit of the IC chip and each of the bonding pads. FIG. 1 shows a conventional IC package architecture with ESD protection circuit. As shown, the IC package includes an IC chip on which an internal circuit 20 and a plurality of bonding pads 11, 13, 15 are formed. Further, the IC package includes a plurality of pins 10, 12, 14, 16, 17, 18, 19 on its periphery. Of these, pill 10 is a power pin (VDD/VSS) which is internally connected via a bonding wire 100 to the bonding pad 11. Pin 12 is an I/O pin, which is internally connected via a bonding wire 120 to the bonding pad 13. Pin 14 is an input pin, which is internally connected via a bonding wire 140 to the bonding pad 15. Pins 16, 17, 18, 19 are not wired and thus are referred to as xe2x80x9cno-connect pinsxe2x80x9d. To prevent ESD current from flowing via the bonding pads 11, 13, 15 into the internal circuit 20, each of the bonding pads 11, 13, 15 is connected to an ESD protection circuit (not shown).
One goal in the IC packaging technology is to provide a larger number of pins with a smaller pitch on a single package for high packing density of the pins on the IC package. Since the IC package is very small in size, the increased number of pins will cause the gap between two adjacent pins, as indicated by the reference numeral G in FIG. 1 between the pins 14 and 19, to be further reduced in dimension. The reduction in the gap, however leads to a new problem in the ESD protection for the IC package. This problem is described in the paper, xe2x80x9cNew Failure Mechanism due to Non-Wired Pin ESD Stressingxe2x80x9d, by Matsumoto et al. and published in the 1994 EOS/ESD Symposium, pp. 90-95. This paper reveals the fact that, when a human body model (HBM) ESD pulse is repeatedly applied to a certain no-connect pin on the IC package, any of its two neighboring pins, if wired to the internal circuit, become particularly vulnerable to ESD stress. This is because the electric charge from the ESD stress accumulates in the resin around the no-connect pin, resulting in a large potential difference between the no-connect pin and its neighboring pins that causes the neighboring pins to be vulnerable to ESD stress. In the case of FIG. 1, for example, assume that the input pin 14 is able to withstand a maximum of ESD stress of 3 kV (kilovolt). When an ESD stress of 1.5 kV is applied to the no-connect pin 19, the electric charge from it will accumulate in the resin around the no-connect pin 19, eventually resulting in a large potential difference between the no-connect pin 19 and the input pin 14. When this potential difference reaches a large enough level. it can cause an ESD current (i.e., arc) to flow across the gap G to the neighboring input pin 14. In such an event, this END current then flows from the input pin 14 via the bonding wire 140 and the bonding pad 15 to the internal circuit 20. thus resulting in ESD damage to those components that are wired to the input pin 14. In other words. when an ESD stress of 3 kV is applied directly to the input pin 14, the components in the internal circuit 20 that are wired to the pin 14 are not damaged; however, the application of an ESD stress of only 1.5 kV (which is considerably lower than 3 kV) to the neighboring no-connect pin 19 can cause ESD damage to those components that are wired to the input pin 14.
Early types of IC packages include only a small number of pins on them, so the above-mentioned ESD problem hardly ever occurred. However, newer types of IC packages, such as QFP (quad flat packages), MQFP, TQFP, and the like, usually come with more than one hundred pins that are packed in plastic or resin compounds. With such a large number of pins on a small-size IC package, the above-mentioned ESD problem due to the proximate arrangement of the pins becomes a serious consideration. One conventional solution to this problem is to increase the ESD robustness of the input and I/O pins of the IC package to a higher level, for example from 2 kV to 4-5 kV. This scheme can protect the input and I/O pins of the IC package against ESD damage when any one of its neighboring no-connect pins is subjected to an ESD stress of 2 kV. One drawback to this solution, however, is that the ESD protection circuit needed to provide such a level of ESD robustness takes up additional layout area on the IC chip, thus increasing the chip size.
In the package of IC chip, each of the active pins (including input pins, output pins, input/output pins, and power pins other than the no-connect pins) is electrically connected via a bonding, pad to an ESD protection circuit. Generally speaking, among these active pins, the power pins (i.e., those pins that are connected to VDD/VSS) have the highest ESD robustness since the power pins are connected to either the power bus VDD or the power bus VSS, which is connected to associated ESD protection circuits. In addition, a capacitance of about 1 nF (nanofarad) to 10 nF exists between the N-well and P-well; it is capable of absorbing a great amount of the energy from the ESD stress. The I/O pins and the output pins are next to the power pins in ESD robustness, and the input pins have the weakest ESD robustness among the active pins. This is because the I/O pins and output pins are usually connected to a bulk output buffer, while the input pins are not. The output buffer can serve as part of the ESD protection circuit for the I/O pins and output pins, thus allowing the I/O pins and output pins to be higher in ESD protection level than the input pins.
FIGS. 2A and 2B are schematic diagrams used to depict two conventional IC package architectures. Referring first to FIG. 2A, the IC package shown here includes an IC chip 158 having a plurality of bonding pads 142, 144, 146, 148 formed thereon. Furthermore, the IC package includes a plurality of pins 130, 132, 134, 136, 138, 140, which are respectively assigned as a VSS power pin, an input pin, a first no-connect pin, a VDD power pin, a second no-connect pin, and an I/O pin. The VSS power pin 130, the input pin 132, the VDD power pin 136, and the I/O pin 140 are wired respectively via a plurality of bonding wires 150, 152, 154, 156 to the bonding pads 142, 144, 146, 148 on the IC chip 158 so as to be functionally connected to the internal circuit of the IC chip 158. The first and second no-connect pins 134, 138 are unwired.
Referring further to FIG. 2B, the IC package shown here includes an IC chip 188 having a plurality of bonding pads 172, 174, 176, 178 formed thereon. Further, the IC package includes a plurality of pins 160, 162, 164, 166, 168, 170, which are respectively assigned as a VSS power pill, an input pin, a first no-connect pin, a second no-connect pin, an I/O pin, and a VDD power pin. The VSS power pin 160, the input pin 162, the I/O pin 168, and the VDD power pin 170 are wired respectively via a plurality of bonding wires 180, 182, 184, 186 to the bonding pads 172, 174, 176, 178 so as to be functionally connected to the inter nail circuit or the IC, chip 188. The first and second no-connect pins 164, 166 are unwired.
It can be seen from FIGS. 2A and 2B that, in the conventional IC package architectures, the no-connect pins are arranged arbitrarily. In the case of FIG. 2A, for example, the no-connect pins are arranged next to the input pin, the VDD power pin, and the I/O pin, while in the case of FIG. 2B, the no-connect pins are arranged next to the input pin and the I/O pin. These pin-assignment schemes take no consideration of ESD protection. Therefore, the arrangement of the no-connect pins next to the ESD sensitive pins, such as the input pins, requires the incorporation of additional ESD protection means for the input pins. thus increasing the chip size.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide an IC package architecture with ESD protection for use on an IC package, in which the no-connect pins of the IC package are arranged in a particular manner such that the support bars or tie bars on the lead frame are arranged proximate to no-connect pins so as to allow the ESD robustness of the IC package to be further enhanced as compared to the prior art.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide an IC package architecture with ESD protection for use on an IC package, which allows the structural complexity of the IC package to be further simplified as compared to the prior art.
In accordance with the foregoing and other objectives of the present invention, an improved IC package architecture is provided. The IC package architecture with ESD protection according to the invention is provided for use on an IC package including a lead flame having a die pad for mounting an IC chip on it and a plurality of leads serving as the package pins. At least 5 of these pins are no-connect pins and said at least 5 no-connect pins are grouped into at least one separate unit, each unit consisting of one single no-connect pin or a number of consecutively arranged no-connect pins. The IC package architecture of the invention is provided with either of the following ESD protection means: (1) arranging a pair of power pins proximate to the respective sides of the no-connect pin unit; (2) arranging a power pin proximate to one side of the no-connect pin unit and an elongated conductive tongue proximate to the other side; and (3) arranging a pair of elongated conductive tongues proximate to the respective sides of the no-connect pin Unit. The power pin can be connected to the system voltage VDD, the ground voltage VSS or directly to the ground. The elongated conductive tongue is extended from the die pad to between the internal leads of the first or last no-connect pin in the no-connect pin unit and the neighboring pin. This provides ESD protection to all the no-connect pins in the unit without having to connect them to ESD protection circuits.